Double Pairing: The Special Limiter
by IsseiHyoudoufan
Summary: What if Kazuya was even more special than in the cannon? read and find out. Kazuha lives and does not have a one-sided love with Kazuya.


Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting

 **A/N: I know that there are going to be a few people who don't like what this story is going to be like but I just had the idea pop into my head for it. Yes a lot of things will be different and everything but I have a good feeling about this one. For all of the fans of my other stories just know that I haven't abandoned them. More to come on them soon.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of freezing.

Kazuya was walking through the hallways of West Genetics a little uncomfortable.

"Do you have to cling to me like that?" Kazuya questioned as he looked over at his company.

"Well of course I do I am going to be your Pandora and nobody is going to tell me different." She stated like it was common knowledge.

"Yeah Kazuha everyone knows that we are going to be paired together so you have nothing to worry about." Kazuya explained to her.

"Well Kazuya I still don't trust the others around you especially considering your special circumstances. Not until I find a Pandora that I decide is worthy enough." Kazuha explained as she squeezed Kazuya tighter.

"You don't have to remind me, I know all too well about my circumstances." Kazuya looked down out of shame. "I'm sorry that I can't be loyal to you and only you Kazuha."

"Kazuya I already told you once I'm fine with sharing you as long as the other girl genuinely loves you." Kazuha said as she hugged Kazuya close.

"Thank you Kazuha I really appreciate everything." Kazuya sighed out as he leaned into the embrace.

Meanwhile a few halls over a lone woman walked the corridors looking for a certain couple of people.

"Kazuya and Kazuha Aoi, I am supposed to greet these two." She thought aloud.

 **Flashback thirty minutes ago:**

"Ingrid I called you in here to give you an assignment that only you can do." A woman behind a desk told her.

"But Sister Margaret I don't have a limiter so I can't go out on missions yet." Ingrid explained to her.

"That's exactly why you have been chosen for this mission. There is a new limiter and his Pandora transferring in today and I want you to greet them and show them around." Sister Margaret debriefed the red head.

"But if he has a Pandora already why choose me?" Ingrid questioned.

"Because he might become your limiter as well." Sister Margaret calmly explained.

"But if he already has a Pandora why do you think he will become my limiter?" Ingrid asked confused.

"Does the name Kazuya Aoi ring any bells?" Sister Margaret questioned her.

"You mean the boy who has been all over the news. The one who is said to be able to have two Pandora?" Ingrid asked. 'Not to mention he is pretty good looking.'

"That's the one and so far his first Pandora hasn't decided on who his second Pandora is going to be but she says that she will know who it is when she sees them." Sister Margaret calmly said.

"But why choose me out of all the others?" Ingrid wondered.

"Because you are the strongest Pandora we have who doesn't have a limiter." Sister Margaret summarized. "So do you accept this mission?"

"It might be useless but I accept the mission." Ingrid replied while bowing not knowing how this one mission will change her life forever but in a good way.

"Good because the just arrived." Sister Margaret informed her.

"Where are these two?" Ingrid complained as she broke out of her thoughts.

"I'm telling you that you don't have to worry so much." A male voice said around the corner.

"But Kazuya I didn't like the way that Pandora was looking at you." A second more feminine voice followed.

'So that's where they are.' Ingrid summarized as she rounded the corner.

The scene in front of her was not what she was expecting. Kazuya and the female where all over each other in the hallway, a short ways away she could make out a female figure passed out on the ground in the hallway with a hole in the wall next to her head.

'Miyabi.' Ingrid figured out as she sighed.

Kazuha still being on alert heard the sigh and her head snapped in the direction it came from.

"Who are you?" Kazuha asked/snapped.

Raising her hands in a non-threatening way she replied. "My name is Ingrid Bernstein, I was sent by Sister Margaret to show you two around."

Kazuha continued to look over this girl with a critical eye but was brought out of it when she felt Kazuya place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kazuha what did I just tell you?" Kazuya sighed as he calmed her down. "I'm sorry Ingrid-sempai. My name is Kazuya Aoi and this is my future Pandora Kazuha Aoi."

"Nice to meet you Kazuya-san and Kazuha-san, like I said Sister Margaret instructed me to greet you and show you around the campus." Ingrid replied as she bowed.

"Alright Ingrid-sempai if you don't mind could you please drop the honorifics around us?" Kazuya asked.

"Only if you do the same around me as well Kazuya and Kazuha." Ingrid replied.

"Ingrid can I ask you one simple question?" Kazuha posed as she kept her eyes on the red-head.

"Sure go ahead." Ingrid replied not sure what to expect.

"Do you have a limiter yet?" Kazuha bluntly asked. What Kazuya and Ingrid didn't notice is that her face softened up just a little.

Ingrid looked at Kazuha and immediately looked away and replied. "No not yet."

"Good then you are the one that I choose over anyone else in this school." Kazuha announced as she genuinely smiled.

"Kazuha what are you talking about?!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"She is the Pandora that I approve of becoming your second Pandora." Kazuha calmly explained.

"How can you be so sure Kazuha you just met me and everything." Ingrid asked not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth but just had to ask.

"Well let's just call it a hunch but you seem to be strong on your own and everything but you also are not afraid to look to others to help you out when you need it. That alone proves that you are worthy of Kazuya here." Kazuha explained. "No more questions ok show us around and then take us to the headmistress. I have something I need to discuss with her."

"Alright if you would follow me then." Ingrid said as she turned around shortly followed by the other two.

After being shown around the entire campus which Kazuha would admit that Ingrid really knew everything that there is to know about this school, they now stood outside of the office of Sister Margaret.

'Knock, Knock.' "Sister Margaret its Ingrid, I have brought Kazuya and Kazuha." Ingrid announced.

"Come in." A voice replied on the other side of the door.

As the trio walked into the room Sister Margaret watched as they came to rest right in front of her desk.

"Nice to meet you Kazuya and Kazuha welcome to West Genetics." Sister Margaret greeted as she bowed to the two.

"Nice to meet you as well headmistress." Kazuya and Kazuha announced in unison as they bowed.

"Headmistress I asked Ingrid to bring us here because I had a few things that I wanted to talk to you about." Kazuha started after she straightened up. "First I would like to know if there was anyway to get a room for three people instead of two due to Kazuya's special circumstances. Second is that I wish to be in the same class a Kazuya so that I can keep a close eye out for him. And the final thing is that I have chosen to have Ingrid become Kazuya's second Pandora so she should be included in the room for us."

Sister Margaret looked at Ingrid with a 'Told you so' look and Ingrid just glared back at the headmistress.

"I agree to all your terms Kazuha Aoi welcome to West Genetics." Sister Margaret answered.

"Thank you and with that we will take our leave." Kazuha said as she and Kazuya turned to leave.

"Well Ingrid this looks like it will be a new start for you, enjoy your time now that you have a positive future." Sister Margaret told the last remaining student in the room.

"Yes mam I will do that. I guess I have to go pack my things up in my room." Ingrid announced as she turned to leave.

"I will send you details of where you new room will be." Sister Margaret told the red-haired teen.

With that a new and exciting time came to West Genetics.

 **A/N: Yes I know that this story is definitely AU but it seemed like a fun thing to write so I decided to give it a shot and see how it does and my other stories will be updated soon I just now got my writers block gone so I should be able to think of something to write. Read and Review thank you and please no flames.**


End file.
